A glasses-type active polarization 3D display device includes 3D glasses, as well as a light-entering polarizing panel, a liquid crystal display module (including a backlight source, a light-entering polarizer, a liquid crystal cell and a light-exiting polarizer), a polarization control panel (PCP) and a quarter-wave (QW) plate arranged sequentially. After light from an image passes through the light-exiting polarizer, it is polarized in a vertical direction. The PCP functions as to delay the polarized light in the vertical direction by λ/2 (i.e., to convert the light into horizontally polarized light) or to maintain its original polarization (i.e., to maintain the vertically polarized light). The QW plate functions as to delay the linearly polarized light which passed through the PCP by λ/4. After passing through the QW plate, the horizontally polarized light is converted into right-handed polarized light with a polarization direction identical to that of a left-eye lens of the 3D glasses, so the image can be viewed through the left-eye lens. After passing through the QW plate, the vertically polarized light is converted into left-handed polarized light with a polarization direction identical to that of a right-eye lens of the 3D glasses, so the image can be viewed through the right-eye lens.
In the existing active polarization 3D display device, a driving signal is generated by a field-programmable gate array (FPGA), so its structure is very complex and the cost thereof is relatively high.